Riddles and Scary Stories
by Kitty Cavallone
Summary: Here is a collection of different riddles and scary stories by our favorite GA gang. Read through the horrific tales and mind-blowing riddles and find yourself horrified and mind-blown.
1. Sleepover Part o n e

* * *

**Riddles and Scary Stories**

by Xythri

* * *

The gang, Mikan and the rest, decided to have a sleepover at Natsume's room since it was large enough for all of them. The ten of them formed a circle on Natsume's bed (big, **big**bed). Only the two bedside lamps in both sides of the bed were lit.

"So," Mikan started. "What now?"

"I've got an idea!" Sumire beamed (yeah, and imagine a light bulb flash on her head). "How do scary stories sound?"

"No!" Mikan pouted.

"You're _so_ boring, Mikan" Sumire rolled her eyes. Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"Then what are we going to do now?" Yuu asked.

Natsume snorted. "Why don't you all go back to your rooms and sleep?"

"Aw Natsume, we're already here. Besides, it's too dark to get back to my isolated room." Mikan said.

"Scaredy _pig._" He murmured.

"I heard that!"

"Hey guys," Anna began. "How about riddles?"

Mikan stared at her bug-eyed. "Like Peter Piper?"

**BAKA**

"What did I do wrong, now?" Mikan rubbed the back of her head for Hotaru shot her again.

Hotaru ignored her. Nonoko answered for her. "That's more of a tongue twister, Mikan."

"Ohh. Iinchou, since you suggested that, why don't you go first?"

"Okay." Yuu answered. "Here–"

"Wait, wait!" Sumire cut him. "Mikan, do you have your stupid night light?"

"Yeah. Here." Mikan handed Sumire a little thing. "And it's not stupid."

Sumire turned off the two lamps and replaced it with the little night light. Now, the room was nothing but darkness and the dim red light (well, I think that's spooky).

"Hey Permy, we're not doing scary stories." Koko said.

"So?"

"Nothing. Go on, Iinchou."

"Okay." And then Yuu coughed. "Umm What's a good one… Ah!

"This is a suicide case. Imagine opening the door to your bathroom. In the tub with little water, you find a lady with a huge hole in her chest and blood spilled everywhere. No weapons were found in the room. None at all. How is this supposed to be a suicide case?"

Everyone was silent. Even Hotaru and Natsume who were exceptionally smart. They were all thinking of how that could be a suicide case.

Kitsuneme spoke up. "She… used the telephone shower to stab herself? I mean, you said it was a big hole."

Yuu chuckled. "No."

"The lady opened the shower. Because the water was too hot, it made a hole in her chest."

"Very stupid, Koko." Sumire rolled her eyes at him. "What happened, Yuu?"

"She used ice. She sharpened it and used it to stab herself. And then the ice melted, explaining the hole in her chest and the water in the tub."

"Ohh." Everyone said (and take Natsume and Hotaru out on that).

"That's so cool!" Mikan squealed.

"Shallow." Natsume muttered.

"I heard that again!" A vein popped on Mikan's head.

"Okay, okay, let's not spoil the night now." Ruka cut the heating fight of Mikan and Natsume. "Who wants to go next?"

"I have one!" Koko said ecstatically.

"Just make sure it has sense." Sumire told him.

He grinned smugly. "Hah! Here goes.

"In a Japanese Navy ship, someone was killed at two in the morning. When the captain was asked, he said 'I was sleeping.' When the crew was asked, he said, 'I was on the deck turning the flag upside down.' When the cook was asked, he said, 'I was cooking.' Who was the killer?"

There was another silence. But it was shorter.

"The cook?" Mikan asked.

"Why?" Koko asked back.

"I dunno."

**BAKA**

"Won't you ever stop that, Hotaru?!"

"Never."

"The crew." Ruka answered.

"Why?" Koko asked again.

"The Japanese flag only has one big red circle in the middle. It would still remain the same even if it's turned upside down. So why bother doing that? Unless you can't think of anything else as an excuse."

"Aw man. You got it." Koko scowled.

"Oh!" Ruka suddenly remembered something.

"What is it, Ruka?" Nonoko asked.

"N-nothing." He stuttered… which meant something.

"Tell us, Ruka-pyon." Hotaru smiled at him in a way that could make anyone shiver.

"I j-just remembered something. That's all."

"Oh, it must not be that bad, is it?" She remained smiling.

"But it's scary!"

"Which is better!" Sumire chirped.

Ruka inhaled. "I saw–"

"You saw something?" Sumire cut him off.

"Let me finish. I-I saw Mr. Narumi. There was nobody in the room… an-and I saw him dressed up as a woman!"

**Creak creak. **Everyone was silent, yet again.

"Ooo-kay." Sumire said. "Next!"

"I have a riddle." Nonoko said.

"There are two buildings. Imagine you're in building one. You looked out the window. In building two, you saw a man who just killed another person. He suddenly looked at you. Then he pointed his finger at you and then jerked it up and down. What does that mean?"

The same answer popped inside their heads.

Mikan voiced out everyone's thoughts. "It means that you will be next?"

Nonoko grinned. "That's what normal people would think. The man is somewhat like a psychopath. Try to think like one and you'll be able to answer it."

Even Hotaru and Natsume had to think about the answer. This was hard.

"What is it, what is it?" Kitsuneme asked excitedly.

"Wanna know the answer?" Nonoko asked everybody. They nodded. "He was counting–"

"Counting?" Mikan asked.

"Let me finish. He was counting the floors."

"Why?"

"He wants to know which floor you are in because you're the next he will kill. He must know first where to find you."

"That's, like, kinda funny but freaky." Sumire said.

"Ooh, I have something." Anna said.

"What's it about?" Ruka asked.

"Psychopaths, too.

"So, imagine you're the psychopath killer. There's this one person you have to kill. You are going to his house to kill him and he knows you're coming, so he hid inside a closet. What would you do?"

The same answers flicked into their heads again.

"Open the closet and then kill him?" Mikan voiced their thoughts aloud again.

"That's what normal people would think." Anna repeated Nonoko's words.

_Ah. _Hotaru thought._ Freaky._

"Stand right in front of the closet. Then assault the person in surprise when he comes out. Of course, he can't stay in there forever." Hotaru said.

Yuu's imagination was so vivid that he unconsciously activated his alice. In front of Natsume's closet appeared a really creepy looking man. He looked at the door as if waiting for something to come out. Realizing what had happened, Yuu immediately deactivated the illusion.

Everyone was scared for a while there. A whimper was heard from Mikan. She instinctively grabbed the nearest thing to her at the moment–Natsume's arm. Natsume, on the other hand, smirked. He was amused. The rest laughed at the both of them.

"My turn!" Sumire exclaimed.

"No more!" Mikan said as her head was buried behind Natsume's shoulder.

"This isn't scary, stupid."

"Ok, go."

"A woman died. She has two sisters. In her funeral, a handsome man visited. The two sisters chatted with him and got to know him better. Some time after the funeral, the sisters tried to kill each other. Why is that? Oh, and this is another psychopath thingy."

"They were rivals, duh." Koko stated. "Of course they'd want to kill each other."

"Wrong!"

Mikan raised her head from Natsume's shoulder but never loosened her grip of his arm. She thought about the riddle. _If I'm a psycho, what would I do? Ah… AH!_

"I know!" She beamed. "If one of them dies, then in the next funeral the handsome dude will come again and then the survivor girl will get to see him again."

"Mikan actually answered a riddle? A hard one, at that." Sumire said disbelievingly.

"Way to go, Mikan!" Yuu praised.

"Maybe she already knew that one." Natsume reasoned to tease Mikan.

"I _so _did not!" She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Whatever."

"I wanna hear Natsume tell his story!" Sumire pleaded.

"I don't." Natsume muttered.

"C'mon, Natsumeeeee." Mikan also pleaded but with big round puppy eyes that you can't resist.

"…You asked for it."


	2. Sleepover Part t w o

So here's where the spooky red night light takes effect. Everyone was quiet. No sound, no anything.

Natsume sighed. They were never going to give up, would they?

"An old woman crossed the street," He paused then looked at everyone else. They were eager to hear the next lines. "A car ran into her.

"Before she died, she drew a circle on the ground using her blood. And inside the circle was another circle. Inside the smaller circle was an X.

"The police came shortly after. They drew it on a piece of paper and tried to ask the old woman's relatives and friends what the message meant. Nobody knew. One day, they ran into a shaman and decided to ask him. They explained to him what happened, and he said to throw the piece of paper away. The police said that they would pay him a large amount just to know the meaning behind the strange image. So the shaman told them what it meant.

"There was nobody–" Natsume drew an X in the air. "–inside–" then a circle around the X. "the _car_." And then lastly, he drew a large circle around the smaller one and the X.

Silence. Obviously, everyone was freaked out (I wish you were, too, 'cause I was when I first heard about it). They almost trembled. Natsume was a good storyteller.

"But," Mikan gulped. "How did the lady know that there was no one inside the car?"

"The spirit who controlled the car possessed the lady." Hotaru answered.

"Ugh." Sumire shuddered. "The hairs on my back are standing."

"So," Ruka coughed. "I bet Natsume's story had us. Should we sleep now?"

Everyone else nodded. Well, except for one.

"Wait. I have one." Mikan said.

"All right." Hotaru said. "Let's listen to it."

"There were two ballerinas. Faye was always number two, and she always loses to Kate. Kate was going to have a performance on stage, and Faye was furious that she would have the spotlight all to herself. She made a plan. She tied a string on each end of the stage. When Kate was performing, she tripped (because of the string). So she broke her ankle and her performance was a disaster. Being so depressed about it, Kate committed suicide.

"Faye went to Kate's funeral. But on her way, she got into an accident and died. In her funeral, photographers came (she was also popular, being second to Kate). Her casket was open for them to take a picture of. As the photographers were taking pictures, Faye's body suddenly stood up and started dancing. Everyone in the funeral was shocked, terrified. But the photographers still took pictures of her.

"When the photos were developed and was printed on the newspapers, there appeared another figure that wasn't present when the photographers took the pictures. Kate was there, gripping Faye's head, which explains why Faye's body began dancing. She was controlling Faye. Just like a puppet."

"…"


	3. Aftermath

**Follow-up: Kitsuneme's story**

"Ooh, ooh!" Kitsuneme said. "Guess the logic.

"There's this person who lives on the 11th floor of a building. When he rides the elevator and it's raining, he stops directly to the 11th floor. But when it's not raining, he stops on the 5th floor then go to the 11th using the stairs. Why is that?"

Everyone stared at him. Koko spoke up. "He's a midget. Whenever it rains, of course he has an umbrella to use to press the number 11. When it's not raining, he can only reach the number 5 because he does not have the umbrella."

"Aww, you knew." Kitsuneme said, disappointed.

"I was the one who told you that..."

* * *

**After Mikan's story…**

Yuu coughed, capturing everyone's attention. "I'm sleeping now. G-goodnight."

And, as if on cue, he fainted. Everyone would laugh if it was a normal situation. But it wasn't, so they were still silent.

"Where did you get that from, Mikan?" Ruka asked. He was still in the right state of mind.

"It was from very long time ago when I was still in my small village. We loved telling scary stories then." Mikan said.

"Yeah, that was when you weren't a scaredy pig yet." Natsume said.

"Shut it, Natsume! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Love you, too"

"I said shu–what?"

* * *

**So there's Kitsuneme's follow-up. Sheesh, I almost forgot about him. Also if you didn't notice (which I doubt), Hotaru doesn't have her story. For me, I think her mere presence can make the others pee in their pants (or skirts) already, and that it's hard for me to imagine Hotaru speaking longer than 2 sentences. That's how I think about her inside my head. Oh yeah, sorry if I didn't have a proper story from Ruka... But his story from the manga is just too classic to leave it unsaid. :"**

**I was about to end it hanging with Mikan's story, but Nekochi14 was right. Ending it hanging didn't feel right. Thanks Nekochi14! I would still update this if I find new interesting stories.**

**So that's it. Thank you!**

**Love,  
Xythri**

**ps: Here's a weird story to end this temporarily:**

**A girl was at the edge of a cliff, jumping. She was continuously saying 'ninety eight'. A man saw her. He told her to stay away from the edge, but she still didn't budge. He thought the girl didn't hear him, so he ran to her. And the moment he touched her, the girl pushed the man off the edge. After that, her words moved on to 'ninety nine'.**


	4. Drip, Drip

The next day, The girls, except for Hotaru, woke up with dark circles under their eyes. (sorry, I exaggerated). They weren't able to sleep properly.

When they got to their classroom, the girls plopped down their seats and banged their heads on their tables. A few moments later, some faint tired snores were heard. The boys were laughing at them. Well, Koko and Kitsu were. Yuu and Ruka were stopping the two from teasing. And Natsume didn't give a damn.

**Fast forward... lunch time**

"Wow, I can't believe I've been asleep all morning!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sumire agreed. "But how come the teachers didn't notice us?"

"Yuu's generosity." Nonoko answered. "He made an illusion of all of us intently listening to them."

Mikan hugged Yuu. "Thanks, Iinchou!"

He blushed. "No problem."

"So," Koko began. "Anyone up for more stories?"

"You have more?" Sumire asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "But you all probably know about this one (readers, this sentence is directed to you), and the other.

"So there's this girl. She has a pet dog. Whenever her hand is near it, it always licks her hand. One night when she was sleeping, she heard a pitter-patter coming from the bathroom.

**Drip... Drip... Drip.**

"She let her hand dangle beside the bed. She felt a tongue lick it, so she assumed that the dog was there. A little while later, the pitter-pattering were becoming fast.

**Drip Drip Drip**

"She held out her hand again beside the bed, and she still felt the tongue. So she figured that it was the faucet. She got up and went to the bathroom. As she opened the lights, her dog was there.

"Instead of the shower, she saw her dog's head fastened to the shower... if the dog was there, dead, all along, what was it that kept licking her hand?"

* * *

**Another one...**

"In a dorm room, there were two room mates. The first one was a nerd. The other was happy-go-lucky. One night, Nerd was studying for the exams for the next day. The happy-go-lucky girl was out partying.

"While at the party, Happy noticed that she left something at the dorm. So she got back to the dorm. It was midnight and Nerd was probably already asleep, so she got what it was she needed without opening the lights.

"In the morning when she got back from the party, she found Nerd still sleeping with her front facing the bed. She tried waking the sleeping girl but she didn't wake up. She shook her shoulders, but still, no budge. She turned her body around and was surprised to see her dead.

"Blood dripped on Happy's shoulder. She looked up. There was a writing on the ceiling: _Aren't you glad you didn't open the lights?_"

"Wait," Sumire said. "Hold up. What did that mean?"

"It meant that Nerd was being killed in the dark when Happy was getting the stuff she needed."

* * *

**I told you I would update if I find new stories... I think these two can be found on the internet. I don't really know. I get the stories from my friends.**

**So, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you =|**

**love,  
Xythri**

**ps: I closed the poll about this story.**


	5. The Quiz

The weekend had passed and Mikan still didn't figure her math homework. When Monday had come, she walked to Yuu to ask for the answers (cheating!). But she saw him talking with Sumire, Nonoko, and Hotaru in a small circle on the floor. She decided to join them, forgetting completely her purpose of going there in the first place.

"Hey guys," she greeted, sitting herself in between Sumire and Hotaru. "What'cha doin'?"

"We were just playing truth or dare." Sumire said. "Wanna join?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Mikan answered proudly.

"How long have you liked Natsume?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan shrugged. "Five years."

The game went on and on. Suddenly, Sumire remembered something.

"Oh guys!" She squealed. "I have a quiz for all of you."

"Shoot." Nonoko said.

"Find the lies in the whole thing I'm going to tell you. There are three... no, four.

"There was a tired man from work. So he checked in a very nice hotel. You know, very high-tech ones. So he got his key and went to the room 101 and opened the door. He took a shower. When he got out of the bathroom, he saw a James Bond box or a briefcase. Inside it were two skulls: one female, one male. He got scared so he jumped off the window and died. Now, what are the lies there?

"I'll treat you all if you get all four."

Mikan snapped her fingers. "The skulls! There is no such thing a sa female skull and a male skull."

"Correct. "Sumire grinned at her. "You won't be able to determine whether a skull is a female or male. One down, three more to go."

As the little group tried to guess, senseless answers came out of their mouths. To refresh their minds, Sumire repeated the question.

"Remember," She noted. "I'll treat you."

"Room 101." Hotaru said.

"What of it?"

"It's in the _first _floor of the hotel. That man couldn't possibly die even if he jumped out."

"Great! Now you got two answers right.

"Could you repeat again?" Nonoko pleaded.

"No, I won't repeat it anymore. Just think of possible keywords."

"Keywords... keywords... high-tech hotel... key... Room 101-" She paused. "Hold up. key... Ha! I know it!"

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

"You said it was a high-tech hotel, right?" Nonoko asked. Sumrie nodded. "Hotels use _cards_ now not _keys. _So that's the third one. The key."

"Right. Now for the fourth one?"

They traveled inside their heads again, searching for answers.

"I don't think anyone could figure it out. Do you want me to tell the answer?"

"No!" Mikan exclaimed. "Not yet."

"Okay, then. Five minutes. Remember guys, the last one's inside _everything_ I told you."

"Aha!" Mikan shouted again. "Everything you told us is a lie!"

Sumire laughed. "Nice one, Mikan. But that's not it. Oops, your five minutes is gone."

Nonoko groaned, frustrated by not figuring the last one out and not having free lunch.

"Okay, so the last one is _I'll treat you._ That's it. It is part of everything I said." Sumire smirked.

"Oh, so that's it!" Mikan laughed at herself for being so stupid. *cough*

"Even the 'I'll treat you' part was part of the quiz. So it really is impossible to get all the lies. But if you think of it in another way, it's a paradox."

-

-

"Hey Iinchou, have shame on yourself." Mikan said to Yuu. "You're the smartest, and yet you didn't figure even a single thing on that quiz Sumire told us."

* * *

**Another update! Ya~y! It means that my friend told me something new and interesting again. Though it's short, it's good, right? Or at least that's what I think. What do you think?**

**To the people out there who liked the different stories in this fic, you could still put it on your alerts because I might have new ones to post in the future. I just marked my story as complete because it can complete as it is.**

**So that's all. Thanks!**

**love,  
Xythri**

**~`if there's something you didn't understand, please ask.**


	6. Eye See You

Anna was browsing random things on the internet. Bored, she searched scary riddles. She found a Korean discussion forum about true stories. She scrolled down the page and found something long. So she read it.

"Oh my gosh," She gasped after she read the article.

"What's up, Anna?" Nonoko asked, sitting beside her.

Anna turned her head around and saw her friends coming to her. "Check this out, guys. I found a scary true story."

"How did it go?" Sumire asked, her eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Okay," Anna began. "So this story is from Korea. There's a bridge there. In the middle, there's a platform. At midnight, a woman is seen on it. She wears a scarf that's floating around in the air and she also wears sunglasses. At three in the morning, someone drove through that bridge. Of course, it was three and there weren't much people driving at that hour. He saw the woman with the scarf and sunglasses. He got a good closer look as he drove past her.

"Those weren't sunglasses. The huge black circles on her eyes were her eyesockets themselves."

"Oh!" Mikan said. "That's so creepy!"

"And talk about gross." Sumire nodded her head in agreement, crunching her face in mild disgust.

-

Later that afternoon, Sumire was all alone somewhere by the Sakura trees. She was peacefully resting there, when a very disturbing noisy voice, well, disturbed her.

"Hey Permy!" Mikan ran to her.

"What, Mikan?" Sumire asked, obviously annoyed.

"I have a scary story to tell!"

That perked her catdog ears. Mikan may be very stupid, but her stories are way different. She tried to keep indifferent and pretended she's not interested. "Let's hear it."

"Yay!" Mikan clapped her hands.

"Just get on with it. My time is diamond."

"Fine, fine. Okay. A man checked into a hotel. He was given the keys and everything by the reception lady. But before he walked away, she told him that there was a room that has no number and that he must not enter it. And then the man left. He got so curious about the room and checked it out. The keyhole was big so he peeped through it. She saw a lady leaning against a wall. She was looking away so he couldn't see anything else from her but her really pale skin. He pulled his eyes from the keyhole, and left it. But he was so curious that he had to go back to it. He peeped through the keyhole again but all he saw was red. He figured that the people inside must have noticed him peeping, so they covered the wall. He left it and never came back.

"And then the time came when ha checked out of the hotel. He asked the reception lady about what was really inside that room. So she told him. There was a strange couple who checked into that hotel room. The husband killed his wife in it. But what was more strange was that the couple had really pale skin and red eyes..."

Sumire was dumbfounded for a while. Then she put a hand over her chest.

"Oh my gosh."

* * *

**Look, an update! :D So, how was the latest batch of stories? I think both are found somewhere on the internet, but whatever. I just want to share the things I know.**

**You know, reader, that second one really had me scared and my heart thumping hard. Right now it's night here, and I think I'm going to have a hard time sleeping tonight.**

**Anyway, I'd love to know what you think... by leaving a review, I guess? That's not too much to ask. Or is it? Haha, rambling here.**

**~`Xythri**


	7. Spin the Bottle

"How can any key not open a lock?" Sumire said.

"It's a riddle, Permy." Koko replied. "And riddles are supposed to make you think."

"Well, then is it–"

"Nope."

"Ugh! Quit cutting me, you mind freak!"

The gang were playing Spin the Bottle. But instead of the truth or dare that went with the game, they asked riddles. The two people the bottle points with both ends get to play. The one that is pointed with the butt of the bottle is asked by the one who got the mouth. If one didn't get the answer, there would be a dare to make. And if he or she was able to answer, the one who asked would be the one dared.

"Okay," Koko sighed exasperatedly. "I'll repeat the riddle for you.

"What object has keys that open no lock,

space but no room,

and you can enter but not go in?"

Sumire wasn't one to give up, but everyone wouldn't get their turns if she kept being stubborn. "All right, dare me."

Koko punched the air in victory. "Yes! Then I dare you to–"

"No, no." Mikan cut him off. "We agreed that we're going to pick the dares from this bowl." She held up a glass bowl full of rolled papers.

"Aw, man. I thought I got off on that one. Oh, the answer to the riddle is 'keyboard'. I thought you'd know since you're always stuck in front of your laptop." He said as he picked up a rolled paper from the bowl. "So here's the dare: er, Permy, lick the forehead of the one in this room whom you think has the _oiliest_ face."

"Like, gross?" Sumire almost gagged. "Lemme see that!" She grabbed the paper from Koko and read it. "Bam it, I really have to do that, don't I?"

"Hey Permballs, we're waiting." Hotaru said. "Go on; go to that person with the oiliest face."

"Shut up, Hotaru." Sumire glared at her. "I'll gladly lick your head."

"Hmm," Hotaru was unfazed. "We both know I have a flawless face."

"You're unbelievable, Hotaru." Permy murmured as she stood up. She looked over each of their faces, then groaned. "Aw, gross."

"Who is it?" Koko asked excitedly.

Sumire kept quiet as she walked to Mochu. He decided to join them at their game, since it wasn't scary, unlike the other times. Obviously, he was a chicken to scary stuff despite his tough and beefy appearance. She lowered her head toward his, flicked her tongue out, and touched it to his forehead for a fraction of a second. After the contact, she said, tongue still out, "Uthing haih gel maketh the fathe oily." (translation: Using hair gel makes the face oily.)

She returned to her spot on the floor and sat back down. Anna offered her a piece of tissue paper. She accepted it and wiped the tip of her tongue with it.

Mochu frowned. "No kidding? I gotta stop using gel. Hey, Anna, do you have more of that?" He asked, referring to the tissue. "I can't have catdog drool stuck on my head."

"Here you go." She tossed the pack of tissues to him.

"Are we ready to spin this bottle now?" Ruka asked, twirling the bottle in his hands. When everyone approved, he spun it with great force. When it stopped, the butt landed directly in front of him, the mouth pointing at Yuu. "Iinchou. C'mon, what's the riddle?"

"Okay: You can take away my letters, my name stays the same.

The letters you take I'll never reclaim

because when they're gone, my name stays the same. Who am I?"

Ruka thought about it while patting Usagi's head. He was disappointed as he stated out what he thought. "Gosh, I guess I'll have to take the dare. Is it a mailman?"

Yuu's supposed smile of victory faded. "It's the answer."

"What?" Ruka laughed. "I can't believe I'm right."

"So I'm going to be dared, right? What is it?" Yuu sighed.

Ruka picked a paper from the bowl and read it. "Huh? This is it?"

"What? What?" Yuu asked anxiously. "You're making me nervous here."

"It just said _go on with the game without your shirt on._"

The others groaned at the dullness of the dare. No excitement for the moment. Yuu smiled gratefully at Ruka for guessing it right; otherwise he may not have gotten probably the easiest dare in that bowl. He stood up, went to the nearest chair and slowly removed his shirt, and placed it there carefully. When he turned back around to go back to the others, a series of gasps was then heard from the girls.

Yuu's body was more than average. Better than average. He had a long torso and a six-pack was carved on it. He even had a tattoo of the sun around his navel.

"Yuu," Nonoko choked. "I am speechless."

He chuckled. "Surprised? You girls are blinded by the illusion of my Iinchou self and glasses."

"And here I thought this was a boring dare." Mikan giggled.

The bottle was spun again, and it pointed towards Anna. She clapped her hands. "Yay, I get to ask Nonoko!"

"Now I'm scared." Nonoko said.

"Don't be. Here goes my riddle:

"A man in a butcher shop is five feet ten inches tall. What does he weigh?"

"Huh? What does he weigh? Hmm." Nonoko closed her eyes and analyzed the riddle. Equations and numbers flowed through her head, and it was almost visible everyone could see it. She shook her head. _This is a riddle. Science is useless, but logic… 5"10, man, weigh, butcher shop. Wait. Butcher shop? Weigh? _"Ah! It's a butcher shop. So of course the man weighs _meat_!"

Anna giggled. "Aww, that was quick. I should've used a harder riddle, since it's Nonoko."

Nonoko picked up a paper from the bowl. "Ooh. Dare: Tell us about something you have that we don't know of."

Anna thought for a while. "Oh! Can I just show it? And Nonoko, you don't know about this either, sorry."

"What is it?" Nonoko creased her eyebrows.

The pink-haired girl stood up and placed her hands on the hem of her shirt. She lifted it up. Two little silver dots were placed on either side of her slender belly. "Hip piercing."

"That is so cool!" Nonoko touched Anna's belly. "When did you have it made?"

"The same day Yuu had his tattoo. We were on a date then when we saw this newly opened shop called _Pins and Needles._ We wanted to try it out, so yeah."

"You sly lovers!" Sumire laughed. "Who would've thought?"

"Natsume, you're next." Hotaru said. She spun the bottle while the others were ogling at Anna's piercing. "Mikan, you ask."

"What? Really?" Mikan said excitedly. "Yay, I get to ask Natsume!"

"Just get on with it." Natsume, who had been silent the whole time, spoke up.

"All right, all right.

"Only one color, but not one size,

stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies,

present in the sun, but not in the rain

doing no harm, and feeling no pain.

What am I?"

Natsume knew the answer, of course, and he huffed in annoyance. "Shadow." Then was followed by incoherent words nobody was able to comprehend.

"Oh my mashed potato. You got it." Mikan frowned. "Hey, why are you mad? Your answer was correct, so you don't have to take the dare."

_Oh, Mikan. If only you knew…_

"Whatever." He said with a scowl on his face. "Hand me that bowl."

Ruka passed it to him. Still scowling, he picked the piece at the top. He read it and instantly, the scowl faded to a smirk. "Kiss the darer."

"What?" Mikan screeched.

"Kidding. It said to go to the bathroom, close the door, and turn off the lights for the duration of the next riddle. _Boring_."

"What?" Mikan repeated. "I can't do that! I'm scared of the dark."

"It's a dare, Mikan." Hotaru taunted. "Don't be a spoilsport. We're already having fun here."

She groaned. "Jeez, all right. I'll do it. Just do the next riddle quick."

Mikan stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and covered her eyes from the mirror as she flicked the lights off. "Guys, hurry up, please!"

Outside, the rest continued with the game. The bottle was spun again, and now the mouth pointed to Mochu, and the butt to Hotaru. Oh, this is judgment. Well, for Mochu.

"Mochiage." Hotaru taunted.

Mochu sweat-dropped. Hotaru was staring at him blankly and it was getting on his nerves.

"Uh," He stammered. "I—uh, do I have to ask? Hotaru'd answer it anyway."

Hotaru smirked. "Smart decision, Mochu. I wonder what your dare is." She picked a piece of paper from the bowl. "Dare—friggen."

"What is it, Hotaru?" Along with Mikan's big mouth was her equally big ears.

"_Kiss the darer._"

Mochu's eyes widened. "Is that another joke or…" Hotaru threw the piece of paper at him, and he instinctively caught it in his right hand. "Friggen."

There was moment of stunned silence in the room. Until Mikan broke it.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Hotaru. We're already having fun here." A smile could be heard from her voice, mimicking Hotaru's earlier words.

_Payback's a bucket of ice cold water, _Hotaru grudgingly thought as she sat upright. "Go on, Mochiage, kiss me."

Mochu put on his poker face as he stood up from his seat. Everyone was still in stunned silence. Even Natsume was anticipating what would happen next.

Hotaru winced before fully closing her eyes as Mochu neared his face to hers. The darkness beneath her eyelids seemed to have lasted too long until finally, it came. She tensed as their lips touched, finding it awkward feeling unfamiliar lips on her own. She eased soon enough, and that's when she truly felt the kiss. Friggen, Mochu was a good kisser.

They simultaneously pulled apart. Everyone remained frozen in their positions, wide-eyed and mouths agape. Mochu slowly stood from his kneeling position in front of Hotaru and went back to his spot on the other side of the circle. The silence was, once again, broken by Mikan, who came out of the bathroom with a Cheshire cat's grin on her face.

"That. Was. So. Epic." She laughed as she went back to her seat. "You guys should've taken advantage and took a picture! ..,Guys? Earth to all of you…?"

Slowly the others were getting their senses back. The girls (aside from Hotaru, of course) were blushing, Yuu wiped sweat from his forehead, and Koko made a huge gulp, trying to hold the laughter in. And if someone would just look a bit more closely, the lovely Ruka-pyon had his hands curled into fists.

"Mikan," Hotaru said, "Why are you so hyped up about it, when you didn't even see it? You're breaking everyone's trance."

"I know, I know. But I felt the gooey-ness from behind the door. Why? What's there to see?" The ultimate question.

* * *

_It was almost a make-out session…_

_They were so into it!_

_Those five seconds were in slow-mo._

…_with tongue._

_With tongue!_

_He knows how to kiss._

_She kisses like a pro._

…

Mikan pulled her pillow over her head and shouted against it. "I can't sleep!"

* * *

**This chapter was easy to write, but looking for the right riddles and dares was what kept me from posting it. LOL. It's been so long, GAFFN. I guess this is my comeback chappie?**

**By the way, I want to thank the people who gave me riddle ideas! For sure this won't be a sleeping fanfic with all your help. :)**

**Soooo, thanks for reading this chapter, if you made to this last sentence! :DD**

**~` Xythri**


	8. Kitsu

Kitsu is an adventurous young man. He goes to wherever his feet lead him to. And along with this man's adventurousness is his luck's own adventures.

…The reason why he got lost in this forest.

Night is coming by quickly and there is no way he's getting out of the forest before the sun sets.

He finds a place where he could spend the night, safe from the creatures that lurk outside.

He has found a place where he could spend the night, safe from the creatures that lurk outside.

The neat little cabin is a very welcoming sight for Kitsu.

He knocks. Nobody answers. He knocks again. No answer again. Thinking no one is home, he tries to turn the doorknob. And the door opens.

"Ah, to hell with it. No one's home anyway." Kitsu says as he goes into the cabin. "Sorry for intruding."

The bed at the corner is the one thing that tempted Kitsu onto _breaking__into__the__house_.

A breath of relief falls from his lips as he lays himself down on the soft bed. He turns to his side. He frowns at the portraits hanging from the opposite wall. They are portraits of different people. Portraits of hideous looking people.

Kitsu gets uncomfortable, feeling as if all the faces in the portraits are staring straight at him.

"Tch." He grunts before pulling the blankets over his head. Soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kitsu has had a good night's sleep. Soft bed and pillows and a warm blanket. It seems nobody owns this little cabin after all. Turning on his side to stretch he—he's gone stiffly still.

When he looks up, he finds out that there are no portraits there, only windows.

* * *

**So yeah, I edited some really small details in this chapter. I just felt like there was something... off about the way I wrote this one, so yeah, I hope I managed to fix it. :) **

**How was it? Better or no?**

**~` Xythri**


	9. Psychic Ability

**This is a creepy riddle about an old woman who says very strange things. Read the story carefully and try to uncover the horror behind it.**

* * *

I live in a very busy city and I often use the subway to go to work. One day when I was waiting for the train, I noticed a homeless old woman holding a cup and begging for some coins. She was muttering to herself as people passed by.

A fat woman passed by her and I distinctly heard the beggar say, "Pig."

Huh. How would people give her money if she insulted them like that?

And then a tall businessman went by and she muttered, "Human."

Well, obviously he was a human.

The next day I arrived early at the station and had plenty of time before my shift began, so I decided to spend the few minutes to stand by the old woman and listen to her mutterings.

With me standing almost beside her, I got a good look at her face. It surprised me that she wasn't that old. Her scruffy clothes and the way she hunched her back made her look older…

My trail of thoughts came to a halt as a thin, old man passed by in front of her. She muttered, "Cow."

Cow? That man was too little to be a cow. He seemed more like a chicken to me.

A fat man walked by next and I figured the woman would say pig…

"Potato."

Potato? I thought he called all fat people pig.

The whole day, even as I arrived at work, I couldn't stop thinking about the old woman's mutterings. There must have been some pattern to all the things she was saying.

Maybe a psychic ability of some sort? What if she knew what the people were in their previous lives? That could be, since many people in Japan believed in reincarnation.

I observed her more to see if my theory was correct. After hearing her mutter a variety of things and animals, I let my curiosity get the better me and approached her.

"Bread." She said.

I tossed some of my spare change into her cup and asked her if she had some sort of psychic ability.

She smiled up at me. "My name is Yura Otonashi, and I was famous for my ability way back in my high school. But it's not what you would normally expect, as I can neither predict the future nor read minds."

"So what is your ability?" I asked.

"I can tell the last thing somebody ate."

I laughed. She was right. The last thing I ate for breakfast then was toast.

I walked away from her, still laughing. Of all the psychic abilities, that one must be the most useless.

…

_Did you notice the horror behind the story?_

* * *

**Heya, guys! Look, another chapter for Riddles and Scary Stories! This new riddle is kind of on the simpler side, but don't you all think it's interesting? (Or maybe it's just me hahaha)**

**Oh, by the way, I only marked this story as complete because each of the chapters (except for 1 and 2) can stand alone as complete. :) It's kind of like a compilation of oneshots. But I will still continue updating this if ever I come across some good riddles or scary stories!**

**Oh, and if you noticed, if I didn't insert Yura's name there, then this wouldn't really count as something for GA. XD But the chapter title suits Yura, yes?**

**Ah, before I forget. I know this riddle is relatively easy, but you can ask me for the answer. Inbox or review me your questions. =)**

**Soooo that's it, before this A/N gets longer than the story itself. LOL**

**~`Jerris (lol changed my sig from Xythri)**


	10. Haunted Bathroom

**Here is another creepy riddle in which the horror comes after you've read it.**

* * *

My best friend Hotaru's birthday party was crazy. Throughout the night it just never ran out of food and drinks. It was after midnight already and I suddenly felt the urge to go to the restroom. I guess all those food and drinks were too much.

I found one in a quiet area. I chose the cleanest cubicle.

Before I went in, I noticed two different writings on the walls. On my left it said, "This bathroom is haunted." On my right it said, "This writing will change."

I shook my head at the absurdity of it. If it were truly haunted, then the staff wouldn't have let people use this cubicle. _Stupid vandals._

I continued on inside to do my deed. After locking the cubicle door, I sat down on the toilet.

And then I remembered the writings on the walls. I looked up. On my left it said, "This bathroom is haunted." On my right it said, "This writing will change."

The writing did not change, so that means the bathroom wasn't haunted, right?

…

_Can you tell what was wrong in this riddle?_

* * *

**This one's really short, but I enjoyed writing it. XD I don't know whether you guys have heard of this particular riddle, but I find it cool so I decided to share it here. :))**

**Again, I just added the GA name and implication so as to make this count as a GA fanfiction. :)**

**~`Jerris**


	11. Lights

**Halloween update! At the end of the short story, find the horror behind it.**

* * *

Shuddering for the last time, Aoi shut down her computer. She had been so engrossed in reading scary stories from the internet that she lost track of time. It was too late when she realized this was a bad time for such genre. Her parents were out on a party and her brother was sleeping over at his best friend's place, thus leaving her all alone in the house. Definitely a bad time to scare herself off on some silly made-up stories.

Before the computer completely shut off, Aoi quickly ran to the other end of the room to open the lights. The dark was something she didn't want to entertain at this particular hour.

Aoi stretched her arms above her head. "A bath will surely give me a good night's sleep."

Leaving the lights on in her room, she switched on the lights from the hallway to the bathroom. She was just _that_ scared of the dark.

While Aoi was rinsing the soap off her body, she heard a thud coming from her room. Grabbing her towel, she wrapped it around herself in haste and quickly ran to her room.

She opened the lights, and there on the floor she saw that her purse just fell on the floor.

"I'm so jumpy tonight even my own purse scares me." She laughed then went to her closet to find some nice pajamas.

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since this got updated, and I thought it's perfect to update this on Halloween... Well, at least on the day after Halloween. XD Anyway, it's still November 1st, so I guess this counts.**

**Happy belated Halloween!**

**~ Jerris**


	12. Family

It was Alice Academy's annual camp and this year they were headed to the mountains to hike. On the way to their destination, the teachers and students stopped over a diner for dinner.

"Guys," Yuu said, his mouth full with the burger he was eating. "I remembered something I read a while back. Want to hear it?"

Ruka looked up from his spaghetti. "What's it about, Iinchou?"

"It's a riddle, and this trip reminded me of it."

Koko slapped Yuu at the back as he laughed. "Shoot, then! It's been a while since we cracked riddles with the gang."

"Yeah, so there was a family who was headed to the mountains for a vacation. They took the only bus going to that mountain. While on the way, the mother asked to stop by the diner to buy some dinner for her family. So then the bus stopped at the little diner and the family got off. While they were busy buying food, there was a loud noise from outside and when they looked out, they saw that huge rocks fell on their bus. Everyone in the bus died.

"The family was shocked by what happened. The woman told her husband, 'We never should've gotten off the bus!'

"The husband frowned at her. 'How could you say that?!' He was silent for a while and then nodded his head solemnly. 'You're right. We never should've gotten off.'"

Yuu looked up at his friends and asked, "So why shouldn't have they gotten off the bus?"

There was a moment of silence on their table as the others thought of the answer to the riddle.

"I don't know," Ruka said. "What if the mom and dad are mentally ill or something? I mean, that's like they're implying that they should've died or something. That's really crazy."

Yuu grinned. "Nope. That's not the answer."

"Huh. But—ah. Ahh! I get it. Wow, that riddle had me right there."

Yuu laughed at Ruka and then proceeded to tell the answer.

...

* * *

**Yes, so as you guys can see, for the first time, I will let you guys figure out the answer to the riddle! Ain't it fuun? -insert happy music here- So just leave me a review for your hunches on the answer! Oh, but I will post the answer to this riddle in the next chapter, which will be uploaded soon as well, so don't you worry if you couldn't figure out the answer for this one. XD **


	13. Rain

**HEY. :D So as I promised, here is the answer to the riddle in the previous chapter... Oh, and thanks for the answer guesses in the reviews! Some of you got it correctly, so congratulations! Here's an elephant as a reward. (,',,,)~ **

**Hahaha, so anyway, here's the answer: the reason why the woman said that they shouldn't have gotten off the bus is because if they didn't stop, then the accident wouldn't have happened because they wouldn't even be there in the first place! If the bus hadn't parked near that diner, then it wouldn't have been hit by the rocks.**

**Here is another guess-the-horror-behind-it chapter! Happy guessing. ;)**

* * *

Koko and Kitsu went on a road trip to celebrate their graduation because at one point before the end of the school year, one of them was sure his grades wouldn't make it. But to their surprise, they passed with flying colors.

It was near sunset when Kitsu stopped the car in front of a tunnel. Koko looked at him curiously.

"What's up, bro? Did our engine die?"

Kitsu smirked. "Do you know the story behind this tunnel?"

"No. Why, what—oh hell. Don't tell me there's some ghost that shows up inside there?"

"You got it, man! Now, let's go and meet some ghosts!"

Kitsu drove slowly through the tunnel, hoping that something would show up. But as they were nearing the other end of the tunnel without any activity whatsoever, Koko grumbled.

"Ghosts, huh? That was some scary tunnel, Kitsu." He rolled his eyes.

"Huh," Kitsu frowned. "Well, let's go back, then. Maybe the drive has to be longer."

"You just don't give up, do you?"

Kitsu made a U-turn and drove through the tunnel again. And again. And again. Kitsu decided that the sound of the rain on the roof of the car was getting annoying, so he decided to drop his ghost hunt and proceeded to get out of the tunnel. When he turned to Koko to say something, he noticed that his friend's face was really pale.

"Koko," he started. "Hey, man, what's with you all of a sudden? It's not like we saw anything inside. Bummer, though."

Koko stared at Kitsu, wide-eyed. "You didn't hear it?"

"Hear what?" Kitsu frowned. "I couldn't hear anything. The rain was too loud to hear anything else."

"So heard it!" Koko shouted. "The rain! It was the rain..."


	14. The Ten Steps

**This chapter is a re-telling of my favorite short horror film. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mikan," Yuka said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "You be a good girl and take care of the house, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy." The ten-year-old said as she went back to her comfy position in the couch and watched TV.

"Okay. I'll be back before midnight. Bye, sweetie!"

And then the door shut behind her.

Yuka was out on a dinner date with Shiki, her boyfriend. They had been going out on evenings a lot that little Mikan got used to being alone in the house. The first date hadn't gone well for the little girl though.

There was a heavy rain that night and Mikan was huddled up in a ball crying her eyes out until Yuka came home. The thunder and lightning scared the child so much. So she then decided to give her daughter a cell phone.

It was getting late and there were no more interesting TV shows, so Mikan decided to head on upstairs and sleep. Just when she stood up though, the TV, along with the rest of the electricity in her house, went out.

Mikan quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialled her mom's phone.

**(,',,,)~**

_Ring. Ring._

"Oh," Yuka smiled at her date. "Excuse me. My daughter is calling—hello?"

"_Mom?_"

"What is it, Pumpkin, is there something wrong?"

Sniffle. "_The electricity went out. I'm scared._"

"Oh, honey, it's going to be all right. Do you have a flashlight with you?"

She heard a drawer opening and then closing. "_Yes, Mommy._"

"Okay. I need you to go to the basement to get the generators on. Can you do that for me?"

"_I... I don't know. It's scary down there._"

"Shh. Just keep the phone to your ear and I'll talk to you so you won't be scared. Is that all right?"

"_Okay._" She then heard Mikan's soft feet thudding against the carpet. "_I'm here, Mommy._"

"Good girl. Now, there are only ten steps to the basement and I want you to count with your every step so the fear will go away. Can you do it?"

"_Yes._" Step. "_One._"

"Very good, Mikan."

Step. Step. "_Two... Three._"

"Mikan, honey, what happened?"

"_It's... it's scary, Mommy._"

"Only ten steps, sweetheart, and it'll be over. Go on."

Step. "_Four._"

"That's my brave girl."

Step. "_Five._"

Step.

"_Six._"

Step.

"_Seven..._"

"Three more, honey. You can do it."

The steps this time were hurried.

"_Eight... Nine... Ten.._."

"Very good! See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now, if you look to your right, you'll see—"

"..._**eleven.**_"

* * *

**I hope I did this story justice with my words! Haha. It's just that I really got creeped when I watched this short film, so I thought I'd share it with you all. If you want to watch it, just search 'THE TEN STEPS Ghost Story' on YouTube. =)**


End file.
